1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to the reproduction of audio-visual (AV) data recorded in a storage medium, and more particularly, to a storage medium including AV data and application programs for providing additional functions using the AV data, and an apparatus and method for reproducing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio-visual (AV) data recorded in a storage medium includes compressed and encoded AV information, and navigation information for reproducing the AV information. In more detail, the AV information is composed of an AV stream encoded according to a Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) standard. The AV stream includes video, audio, and/or subtitles. In addition, the AV data can further include information such as an encoding attribute of the AV stream or an entry point for random access, and a playlist in which AV reproduction order information is defined.
The navigation information is composed of navigation commands for controlling the reproduction of the AV information, such as a command for reproducing the playlist and a command for branching off to another playlist. Thus, the AV information can be reproduced by referring to the navigation information, and thereby a user can watch the AV data such as a high quality movie.
In addition to the basic AV data reproduction function, there is demand for applications including programming functions for improving interaction with the user. However, according to conventional storage media including AV data, program data for providing a user interactive function, such as games or chatting using the AV data being reproduced, cannot be recorded in the storage medium with the AV data.